King Crab
' '''King Crab' (キングクラブ, Kingu Kurabu) is a choju who appeared in episode 15 of Ultraman Ace. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 88 m *Weight: 63,000 t *Origin: Yapool's dimension →Seto Inland seas History Ultraman Ace King Crab was a Choju sent by Yapool who surfaced from the ocean and attacked an oil rig using his tail and his thick, bubbly foam. TAC soon arrived to fight the crab-like creature but to no avail. King Crab continued his rampage, introducing his fiery stream attack. Just as it began to seem that TAC was getting the advantage, King Crab disappeared and was transformed back into a horseshoe crab, where he eavesdropped on TAC’s plan to defeat the choju. So he reappeared again, this time in the middle of an amusement park, and resumed his rampage. Hokuto and Minami transformed into Ultraman Ace and fought against King Crab, including assuming a Sumo Wrestler-type of stance. Suddenly while Ace was slamming King Crab’s face into the ground, King Crab wrapped his tail around Ace’s throat and started strangling Ace. However, Ace powered back and used a variation of the causing any damage and so he started blasting the houses that surrounding them with his fire causing a massive fire before Ace finally destroyed him with the Double Ace Ray. Ace then quickly extinguished the fires with the Ultra-Shower. Trivia *King Crab's tail would be used to create the monster, Tyrant. *King Crab is one of the monsters that doesn't make up Beryudora's body in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. *He was referenced by Ultraman Taro in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 13 as the monster that makes up Tyrant's tail Ultraman Ginga Theater Special King Crab was a combatant of the Dark Spark War. He fought well until he was turned into a Spark Doll by Dark Lugiel. He first appeared in the special as a Spark Doll about to be claimed by Alien Icarus until he was seen by Misuzu Isurugi and Kenta Watarai. Icarus refused to hand it over at first but he was then shot by Tomoya Ichijouji's Gunpad making the Spark Doll fall out of Icarus' grasp and into Tomoya's. Later, Alien Icarus stole the Spark Doll from Misuzu Isurugi, then along with Red King, Seagoras, Bemstar, Barabas, and Hanzagiran, he dark lived King Crab and himself to form Tyrant. After Tyrant was defeated by Hikaru Raido as Ultraman Tiga and Tomoya Ichijouji inside Jean-nine, all of the monsters, including King Crab, were turned back into Spark Dolls and were then collected by Hikaru and his friends. Ultraman Ginga In episode 7, him along with many other monsters are seen cheering Ultraman Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that he returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! *In the special, King Crab, along with many of the other Tyrant monsters (except Alien Icarus) to help host along with Gomora and Alien Godola. Powers and Weapons *Flames: King Crab can emit a deadly stream of fire from his forehead. *Thick Coalesced Sea Water: The foam that drips from King Crab’s thick mandibles is thick enough to cause short circuits in power lines. *Disguise: King Crab can disguise himself as a horseshoe crab. Toy Release Infomation King Crab is released twice in the Ultra Monster Series. He stands around 5.5 in tall and is coloring is accurate to the shows. Both have 5 points of articulation. In 2013 he is released as part of the Ultra Monster 500 series and stands at 5 in tall. He also has acurate coloring and has 2 points of articualtion. He is #19 in the series. King Crab toys.jpg|King Crab's king crab spark doll.jpg|King Crab Spark Doll Gallery King Crab 2.jpg King Crab 3.jpg King Crab 4.jpg King-Crab-0.jpg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Water Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Body Category:Crustacean Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Tyrant's Body Part